Scania K230UB (Euro 5 Batch 2)
Specifications *'Registration No. :' **SBS5001R - SBS5252H (except registration numbers containing "4" in the third and fourth digit) *'Quantity :' 200/200 *'Make :' Scania *'Model :' K230UB *'Body Kit Supplier :' Gemilang Coachworks Sdn Bhd *'Body Assemblers :' CDGE (200) *'Length :' 12m *'Width :' 2.55m *'Year :' 2010 *'Period of Registration :' 27 Jan 2010 (Ongoing) *'Passenger Capacity :' **Seating : 34 **Standing : 53 **Wheelchair : 1 **Total : 87 *'Engine Model :' Scania DC9 inline 5-cylinder *'Manufacturer :' Scania AB *'Engine Capacity :' 9,290 cc *'Transmission Model :' ZF 6HP504C *'Air-Con Model :' Carrier Sutrak AC353 *'EDS :' Hanover *'Additional Features :' **Wheelchair-Accessible Bus **Euro V Compliant Engine **Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR) Technology **Low-Floor Step-Free (Entrance to Exit) **Wide Out-Swinging Plug-Doors (Exit) **Electronically Controlled Air Suspension **Automatic Brakes When Doors Are Open **Anti-Lock Braking System (ABS) **Traction Control **Reverse Sensors Deployments SBS5001R (SLBP TRG) SBS5002M (AMDEP SP) SBS5003K (SLBP 52) - B: Yokohama Advan Neova AD07: Living On The Edge SBS5005E (SLBP 52) - Maxi-Cash 大興當 Pawn Shop பவன் ஷாப் Pajak Gadai : Highest Value 最高估价, Friendly Service 友善服务, Largest Network 最大网络. (feat. Michelle Chia) SBS5006C (BNDEP 5) - Health Promotion Board (HPB) & Ministry Of Health Singapore (MOH): Is This The Place To Check If My Cut Is Serious? The A & E. For Serious Conditions Only. SBS5007A (BNDEP 5) - F&N Fruit Tree Fresh Collagen Plus: Visible Goodness You Can See. The Only Juice with Real Collagen Bits. Goodness Each Day from Fruit Tree Fresh. (feat. Lin Pei Fen) SBS5008Y (BNDEP 359) SBS5009U (BNDEP 359) - B: Dennis Wee Group - Your Property Consultant: Respected & Trusted in Real Estate. Darren Ng 9220 9458. Call Me for Free Advice About Your Home. SBS5010P (HGDEP 113) - Mentholatum Acnes: No More Acnes, Total Confidence With Mentholatum Acnes! The No.1 Top-Selling Acne Cream in Japan. SBS5011L (HGDEP 113) - Zyrtec-D: Fast All Day Relief from Blocked & Runny Nose. Available at Clinics & Pharmacies. Locate Your Nearest Clinic at www.coldandallergy.com.sg (2nd Gen) SBS5012J (HGDEP 113) - Kwan Loong Medicated Oil: Trusted Formula. Ready Relief. SBS5013G (HGDEP 113) - Hada Labo (Singapore): One Drop Locks Up An Ocean Of Moisture. 1 Sold Every 4 Seconds In Japan! Free Sample At hadalabo.com.sg. SBS5015B (SLBP 66) - B: Black Angus Steakhouse Singapore SBS5016Z (SLBP 97) - Samsung & Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games: Passion For The Future - Samsung Galaxy S, The Official Smart Phone for the Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games. Samsung, Turn On Tomorrow. (2nd Gen) SBS5017X (SLBP 197) - Standard Chartered Preferred Banking: Better Rewards, Faster - More Convenient, More Rewarding, More Personal. Preferred Banking Makes Everyday Banking Easier, Wherever You Are. SBS5018T (AMDEP SP) SBS5019R (SLBP SP) SBS5020K (AMDEP 57) SBS5021H (AMDEP 57) - Standard Chartered Preferred Banking: Better Rewards, Faster - More Convenient, More Rewarding, More Personal. Preferred Banking Makes Everyday Banking Easier, Wherever You Are. SBS5022E (AMDEP 73) - Yum Cha Garden Restaurant: Yum Cha Now Open At Serangoon Gardens Country Club SBS5023C (AMDEP 135) - Biotherm Homme: No.1 Worldwide in Men's Skincare SBS5025Y (AMDEP 262) SBS5026U (BRBP 145) - Acer Liquid E Ferrari Special Edition: The World's Most Exclusive Smartphone. Experience Power & Performance With Your Favourite Racing Team. SBS5027S (BRBP 145) - Physiogel Hypoallergen: DMS For Dehydrated, Itchy Skin. Locks in Moisture for 3 Days! Physiogel is Available at Clinics and Pharmacies. Visit www.physiogelrepair.com for a Chance to Win a $100 Physiogel System Kit Every Week. SBS5028P (BRBP 145) SBS5029L (BRBP 145) SBS5030G (BRBP 145) SBS5031D (BRBP 145) - Kleenex Facial Oil Blotter SBS5032B (AMDEP 124) SBS5033Z (BRBP 145) SBS5035T (AMDEP 55/55A*) - B: compareXpress.com: Follow Me to Save Up to S$300 on Your Car Insurance. SBS5036R (AMDEP 55/55A*) - Tiger Balm Mosquito Repellent Patch: Our Little Patch Protects Your Little Ones (2nd Gen) SBS5037M (AMDEP 76) - Standard Chartered Preferred Banking: Better Rewards, Faster - More Convenient, More Rewarding, More Personal. Preferred Banking Makes Everyday Banking Easier, Wherever You Are. SBS5038K (AMDEP 76) - B: Yokohama Advan Neova AD07: Living On The Edge SBS5039H (AMDEP 54) SBS5050Z (BRBP 28) - Baygon Protector: Kill Crawling Insects With A Fresh Citrus Scent. SBS5051X (AMDEP 136) - B: CordLife SBS5052T (AMDEP 261) SBS5053R (AMDEP 262) SBS5055K (AMDEP 269) - B: Dennis Wee Group - Your Property Consultant: Respected & Trusted in Real Estate. SBS5056H (AMDEP 269) SBS5057E (AMDEP 269) SBS5058C (AMDEP 402) SBS5059A (AMDEP 410) - B: Dennis Wee Group - Your Property Consultant: Respected & Trusted in Real Estate. Darren Ng 9220 9458. Call Me for Free Advice About Your Home. SBS5060U (AMDEP 58) - B: Maybank: Lucky Cars Draw SBS5061S (AMDEP 58) - B: The BCA Green Building Exhibition 2010 - Let's Build A Green Future. SBS5062P (AMDEP 166) - Skechers Footwear: World Famous. My Skechers, My Lifestyle. The Biggest Selection of Athletic, Casual, Dress and Work Shoes for Women, Men and Kids. SBS5063L (AMDEP 261) SBS5065G (AMDEP 265) SBS5066D (AMDEP 54) - Power Over Cervical Cancer (POCC): "I Used To Think Cervical Cancer Only Happened To Other Women." You Have The Power To Prevent Cervical Cancer. Cervical Cancer Is The Only Women's Cancer That Can Be Prevented. Help Protect All Women. 1800-88-POWER. www.pocc.sg SBS5067B (AMDEP 54) - Knorr Cup Porridge: Wholesome Goodness Every Morning. SBS5068Z (AMDEP 70) - Centre For Enabled Living (CEL): LivEnabled - Help Encourages. The Right Help Enables. Call 1800-8585 885. www.cel.sg SBS5069X (AMDEP 70) - Zyrtec-D: Fast All Day Relief from Blocked & Runny Nose. Available at Clinics & Pharmacies. Locate Your Nearest Clinic at www.coldandallergy.com.sg (2nd Gen) SBS5070R (AMDEP 76) - Electrolux ErgoRapido: Electrolux Designers Are Inspired By Your Passion. Visit More Of Our Electrolux Thinking At www.electrolux.com.sg. SBS5071M (AMDEP 186) - Equal Sweetener: Do the Math, Make the Change. (100% Taste 0% Guilt, Used in More than 6,000 Products in Over 100 Countries. The Favorite Low Calorie Sweetener With 8x Less Calories than Sugar. Now I Can Enjoy More with Equal.) SBS5072K (AMDEP 265) SBS5073H (AMDEP 269) SBS5075C (AMDEP 133) SBS5076A (AMDEP 268) - Dettol: Protection On-The-Go. Be 100% Sure. SBS5077Y (AMDEP 133) - L & R: Alliance Entertainment: The Dark Knight on Blu-Ray & DVD; B: LG: Life's Good with LG Blu-Ray DVD Player SBS5078U (AMDEP 133) - Korres Natural Anti-ageing Products: Based On A Nobel Awarded Discovery. Quercetin & Oak Skincare. SBS5079S (AMDEP 21) - StreetDirectory.com: Find Businesses On Your Mobile. Windows Marketplace For Mobile. SBS5080L (AMDEP 125) - L'Oreal Paris UV Perfect: 12 Hour UV Protection for All Skin Types. The Advanced UVA+UVB Protector. Our Ultimate UV Protection Now In A Daily Moisturiser. SBS5081J (AMDEP 125/400*) - StreetDirectory.com: Find Businesses On Your Mobile. Windows Marketplace For Mobile. SBS5082G (AMDEP 72) SBS5083D (AMDEP 124) SBS5085Z (AMDEP 130) SBS5086X (AMDEP 130) - Casio Exilim (4th Gen): Casio Exilim EX-Z2000 & EX-X15 (feat. Zhou Xun) SBS5087T (AMDEP 25) - Lion Corporation: Kirei Kirei Hand Wash - "My Family Health Is Assured With Japan's No.1 Brand!" (feat. Vivian Lai) SBS5088R (AMDEP 57) SBS5089M (AMDEP 73) SBS5090H (BRBP 26) - B: Cop Out SBS5091E (BRBP 94) SBS5092C (BRBP 142) SBS5093A (BRBP 26) - B: Carlsberg Gold Premium Beer: Gold In Every Drop. (2nd Gen) SBS5095U (BRBP 145) SBS5096S (BRBP 231) SBS5097P (BRBP 232) SBS5098L (BRBP 90) SBS5099J (AMDEP 73) SBS5100M (AMDEP 76) - SPC: Your Friendly Neighbourhood Service Station. Keeps Getting Better. SBS5101K (AMDEP 124) - Korres Natural Anti-ageing Products: Wild Rose Skincare. Brighten Up! SBS5102H (AMDEP 130) - Tulip Food Service Ltd: Love The Taste. The Great Tulip Sale! Quality Meat from Denmark. SBS5103E (AMDEP 130) - Kleenex Facial Oil Blotter SBS5105A (AMDEP SP) SBS5106Y (AMDEP SP) SBS5107U (AMDEP SP) SBS5108S (AMDEP SP) SBS5109P (AMDEP SP) SBS5110J (BNDEP SP) SBS5111G (AMDEP 58) - F&N Fruit Tree Fresh Collagen Plus: Visible Goodness You Can See. The Only Juice with Real Collagen Bits. Goodness Each Day from Fruit Tree Fresh. (feat. Lin Pei Fen) SBS5112D (AMDEP 136) SBS5113B (AMDEP 136) SBS5115X (AMDEP 136) SBS5116T (AMDEP CT8/268*) SBS5117R (AMDEP 269) SBS5118M (AMDEP 400/125*) SBS5119K (AMDEP CT8/268*) SBS5120E (BNDEP SP) SBS5121C (BNDEP SP) SBS5122A (SLBP SP) SBS5123Y (SLBP 183) SBS5125S (SLBP SP) SBS5126P (SLBP 97/97''e''*) SBS5127L (SLBP 52) - B: Carlsberg Gold Premium Beer: Gold In Every Drop. (2nd Gen) SBS5128J (ARBP 5) - Vaseline: Keeping Skin Amazing, 10X More Moisturization. SBS5129G (ARBP 5) SBS5130B (ARBP 95) SBS5131Z (ARBP 95) SBS5132X (ARBP 95) SBS5133T (BRBP 88) - Systema: Complete Gum Care For A Healthier You! Japan's No.1 Toothpaste. SBS5135M (BRBP 88) - F&N Seasons Green Tea: Drink In The Positivity. Well-Being Starts With F&N Seasons. SBS5136K (SLBP 174/174''e''*) SBS5137H (SLBP 193) SBS5138E (SLBP 97/97''e''*) SBS5139C (SLBP 97) SBS5150T (SLBP 97) SBS5151R (ARBP 95) SBS5152M (ARBP 95) SBS5153K (ARBP 95) SBS5155E (ARBP 95) SBS5156C (HGDEP 43) - Mentholatum Acnes: No More Acnes, Total Confidence With Mentholatum Acnes! The No.1 Top-Selling Acne Cream in Japan. SBS5157A (HGDEP 43) - Casio Exilim (4th Gen): Casio Exilim EX-Z2000 & EX-X15 (feat. Zhou Xun) SBS5158Y (HGDEP 43) - Mentholatum Acnes: No More Acnes, Total Confidence With Mentholatum Acnes! The No.1 Top-Selling Acne Cream in Japan. SBS5159U (HGDEP 43) - AugustMan.com: Be Part Of The Definitive Men's Network - The Modern Men's Guide to the Latest Style, Fashion Tips, Watches, Travel, Fitness Trend, Cars & Entertainment News. SBS5160P (BRBP 145) - Singapore Kindness Movement & Youth Olympic Games 2010: Let's Champion A Smile. Bring On The Cheer At Singapore 2010. SBS5161L (BRBP 139) - Power Over Cervical Cancer (POCC): "I Used To Think Cervical Cancer Only Happened To Other Women." You Have The Power To Prevent Cervical Cancer. Cervical Cancer Is The Only Women's Cancer That Can Be Prevented. Help Protect All Women. 1800-88-POWER. www.pocc.sg SBS5162J (AMDEP 261) SBS5163G (AMDEP 261) SBS5165B (AMDEP 268) SBS5166Z (AMDEP 410) SBS5167X (AMDEP SP) SBS5168T (AMDEP SP) SBS5169R (AMDEP 55) - Workfare Income Supplement: Workfare - Work. Train. A Better Tomorrow. By the Singapore Workforce Development Agency (WDA). Gen SBS5170K (BRBP 155) - Workfare Income Supplement: Workfare - Work. Train. A Better Tomorrow. By the Singapore Workforce Development Agency (WDA). Gen SBS5171H (BRBP 155) SBS5172E (BRBP 155/238*) - AugustMan.com: Be Part Of The Definitive Men's Network - The Modern Men's Guide to the Latest Style, Fashion Tips, Watches, Travel, Fitness Trend, Cars & Entertainment News. SBS5173C (BNDEP 228) SBS5175Y (BNDEP SP) SBS5176U (BNDEP SP) SBS5177S (AMDEP SP) SBS5178P (AMDEP SP) SBS5179L (BRBP 88) - Bavaria Holland Beer: Bavaria, Brewed With 100% Mineral Water. SBS5180G (BRBP 131) SBS5181D (BRBP 145) - Kwan Loong Medicated Oil: Trusted Formula. Ready Relief. SBS5182B (BRBP 145) - WSQ Professional Diploma in Early Childhood Education: Join the Early Childhood Care and Education Sector Today with WSQ. Nurture the Children, Help them Bloom. Every Child Deserves a Bright Future, So Do You. (A Programme Supported by the MCYS & WDA) SBS5183Z (BRBP 235) SBS5185T (BRBP 28) - Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease Association (COPD Singapore) & GlaxoSmithKline (GSK): Is It Coughing Over A Prolonged Duration? Everyday More Than One Person Dies Of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease In Singapore. Don't Let COPD Take Your Breath Away. SBS5186R (BRBP 131) SBS5187M (BRBP 90) SBS5188K (BRBP 90) SBS5189H (AMDEP SP) SBS5190C (AMDEP SP) SBS5191A (SLBP SP) SBS5192Y (SLBP SP) SBS5193U (HGDEP 43) - WSQ Professional Diploma in Early Childhood Education: Join the Early Childhood Care and Education Sector Today with WSQ. Nurture the Children, Help them Bloom. Every Child Deserves a Bright Future, So Do You. (A Programme Supported by the MCYS & WDA) SBS5195P (HGDEP 43) - Mentholatum For Men: Best Cleanse Ever With Activated Charcoal, Nature's Miracle Cleanser. SBS5196L (HGDEP 43) - Clear Zero Dandruff with Cooling Menthol: Get Mentholized Even On The Hottest Day. SBS5197J (BRBP 139) - Samsung & Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games: Passion For The Future - Samsung Galaxy S, The Official Smart Phone for the Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games. Samsung, Turn On Tomorrow. (2nd Gen) SBS5198G (BRBP 139) SBS5199D (BRBP 139) - Vaseline: Keeping Skin Amazing, 10X More Moisturization. SBS5200H (BRBP 139) SBS5201E (BRBP 139) SBS5202C (BRBP 139) SBS5203A (BRBP 139) SBS5205U (BRBP 139) SBS5206S (BRBP 139) SBS5207P (BRBP 139) SBS5208L (BRBP 139) SBS5209J (BRBP 90) SBS5210D (BRBP 238) SBS5211B (BRBP 238) SBS5212Z (BRBP 26/238*) - Vaseline: Keeping Skin Amazing, 10X More Moisturization. SBS5213X (BRBP 94) SBS5215R (BRBP 139) SBS5216M (BRBP 145) - SPC: Your Friendly Neighbourhood Service Station. Keeps Getting Better. SBS5217K (BRBP SP) SBS5218H (SLBP SP) SBS5219E (SLBP SP) SBS5220A (SLBP SP) SBS5221Y (SLBP SP) SBS5222U (SLBP SP) SBS5223S (SLBP SP) SBS5225L (SLBP SP) SBS5226J (SLBP SP) SBS5227G (ARBP 95) SBS5228D (BBDEP SP) SBS5229B (BBDEP SP) SBS5230X (BBDEP SP) SBS5231T (BBDEP SP) SBS5232R (HGDEP 317) SBS5233M (HGDEP SP) SBS5235H (HGDEP SP) SBS5236E (AMDEP SP) SBS5237C (HGDEP SP) SBS5238A (HGDEP 80) SBS5239Y (BNDEP SP) SBS5250M (AMDEP SP) SBS5251K (AMDEP SP) SBS5252H (BNDEP SP) Other Information Legend *'AMDEP' - Ang Mo Kio Depot *'ARBP' - Ayer Rajah Bus Park *'BBDEP' - Bukit Batok Depot *'BNDEP' - Bedok North Depot *'BRBP' - Braddell Bus Park *'HGDEP' - Hougang Depot *'SLBP' - Soon Lee Bus Park *'SP' - Spare Buses *'TRG' - Training Buses *'*' - Crossover Buses Total Scania K230UB (Batch 2 Euro V) depot intake: *'AMDEP': 84 buses *'ARBP': 9 buses *'BBDEP': 0 buses *'BNDEP': 7 buses *'BRBP': 45 buses *'HGDEP': 11 buses *'SLBP': 24 buses Notes *SBS5001R is used for WAB Training & Route Familiarisation purposes only. *AMDEP & BRBP buses are interchangable. *ARBP & BBDEP buses are interchangable.